Proper Introduction
by enlightedfallenAngel
Summary: Zoro decides to end his issues with Robin in a manner that only he can surprise her with.
1. Chapter 1: Proper Introduction

**This is my first story. I hope you like it and feel free to review it when finished. As you can figure out by now I am a person with few words of expression; not so much for my stories though. Now without further ado here is my debut work. Enjoy!**

**I do not own One Piece. **

"Zoro may I have a word with you?"

A faint growl escaped the lips of the second in command pirate.

Roronoa Zoro knew that whenever she wanted to talk to him in private it always involved one of two scenarios. The first was financial consultancy. The second was extra chores to make up for his debtor persona. A persona that Nami herself had created.

Years of experience had shown the swordsman that diverging from any of the navigator's requests only result in further requests that evidently were made up to get back at him for ignoring her in the first place. A complicated process, but it was one that Zoro was familiar and learned to comply with.

Zoro abruptly stepped outside of the crow nest and every so often glanced at the sky as droplets of water would hit him squarely on his head. The life energy in the Thousand Sunny was very still. Robin and Brook held a strong conversation as the skeleton gentleman assisted the archeologist fertilizing a few merry golds and Calla Lilies. The rest of the crew were scattered around doing chores that Zoro predicted, would have to participate in. Although before Zoro entered the devil's lair he could see his captain from the corner of one of his eyes, fishing with the long nose marksman.

"Miss Robin it seems like it may rain in a few minutes." Brook freely opened his mouth to catch a raindrop, and decided right then and there to express his comedy.

"Ah! The raindrops feel so cold against my skin, even if I don't have any! Yohoho!"

There was a faint smile spreading across Nico Robin's face. She had to remember that Brook was new, and there were things he would have to get used to, like the unpredictable weather.

"Brook-san I'm sure it won't be a bother."

Robin looked down at her charming companions and suddenly glanced at one of the least fortunate.

"This little one needs more soil, please Brook-san if you could, the fertilizer." Robin didn't look at Brook as she kneeled down and mounded the soil into a bigger pile.

As Brook was going to pick up the fertilizer bag, a strong set of hands that belonged to Roronoa Zoro beat him to it.

For a moment Zoro felt misplaced as he held the bag. He only said one statement that explained as to why he was there.

"I'm here to help."

There was a hint of curiosity in Robin's blue eyes, then reality presented itself and the curiosity left. It was obvious that Nami put him up to this. Although two helpers?

She smiled pleasantly at the swordsman as she got up and dusted of the front of her lavender slacks with her hands.

"Thanks for the offer but one helper is quiet enough, perhaps you could help our captain catch something." Robin then took the bag out of his hands as she looked over towards Luffy.

"Today is not one of his catching days I suppose."

Zoro was happy to leave. Anything was better than planting some flowers. It was a matter of seconds though that the skeleton pirate had beaten him to the offer, which was in all fairness never suggested to him.

"Ah fishing! That is something I've wanted to do for quite some time. Zoro-san you don't suppose…?"

The green haired swordsman looked at the somewhat hopefully features presented on Brook's face.

Who was he to deny him of happiness?

"Sure I-"

Brook had already left towards the captain, ready to participate in the old sporting event.

The two quiet powerhouses were now alone. And this was anything but favorable for Zoro. There was nothing wrong with hanging out with Robin. In fact the previous occasions that the two pirates had shared a moment together it had been interesting. The problem with today however was for one thing Zoro hated doing chores, let alone chores that involved plants. And secondly… this was a really uncomfortable moment.

Zoro still remembered that awkward talk he shared with the person in front of him.

It was the night before, and a spectacle appeared in front of the swordsman eyes. It was Kuina's birthday, or at least would have been birthday. Zoro had decided to stay up all night and look back at all despite short moments he had with his friend. It was as if the heavens had agreed to share the moment for the night was illuminated by a full blue moon that stretched across the sea, or at least as far as the swordsman could see.

The ex-pirate hunter was so busy with his past memories that he didn't see the raven haired woman deciding to stand next to him. It was only when she spoke that Zoro went back to his surroundings.

"A full moon, it's always a nice sight right?"

Without thinking Zoro had turned his upper body towards her not realizing the close gap that was presented. This probably had a bad interpretation towards Robin.

Yet for a moment, as he froze up and looked at the archeologist eyes. He sensed something interesting. There was a hint of want in her eyes. He had seen it Luffy eyes, whenever a newfound sense of determination would engulf him. But this was different. This was something more personal.

It didn't matter because Robin was the first to regain her composure by leaning back and smiling politely.

"Sorry Mr. Swordsman. It's my fault for being too close. I forgot about our conditions."

A sense of guilt spread inside Zoro. There was still something he had to do. Apologize for his past judgment of her. So he decided to do so right then and there. Only, in his way.

"Right. Forget about all that, everything is okay. I usually have a much more keen sense anyways."

Robin had a calm and relaxed presentation but inside, she was annoyed. She wasn't stupid. And she knew that he had attempted to apologize for all of his actions over the last year. Did he really think he could get off so fast? There was a reason why she called the rest of the crew by their names and not his, did he not realize this?

"Yeah you usually do Mr. Swordsman." 

Zoro grimaced for a moment. The night fixture covered his face as he said in silence. Or at least asked in the moon's direction.

"Mr. Swordsman? I thought that ordeal was over?"

Robin's lips curled into a tempting smile, she had the upper hand.

"My you sure are thoughtful tonight. You're so casual about this topic. A name is a name is it not?"

Zoro looked at her in silence. There was no doubt about it, she was teasing him.

Nico Robin was in short word; attractive. She knew this; she definitely knew it whenever she put on her revealing attire. What bothered him though was her playful side whenever it involved him. If it was a talk about for example the moon like tonight, she would find a way to tease him. Somehow all her teases were done in private. A perfect sight for nobody to belief such an act, Robin would never do something like that. Right?

Zoro glanced at the archeologist. Then he looked back the moon as he said something that got the raven haired beauty alarmed.

"Ms. All Sunday. How did you feel about that name?"

Robin could tell right away that he was serious; he wanted to know about what she thought about her previous alias.

"Very charming name actually, and it served its purpose well."

This was a truth that Robin had to admit. There was a pause before the swordsman spoke again.

"It was a charming name. But a name is a name, correct?" Zoro walked past his companion's side. Then gave her a genuinely smile before leaving her dumbstruck.

"My name is Roronoa Zoro. What is your name?"

Robin gave him a confused look, and then replied slowly when she realized his question was serious.

"Nico Robin…"

Zoro gave a small sigh then took out his right hand and began an act that had taken a year to construct. It was time to start from scratch.

Robin more assuring now, took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

There was a smile behind the swordsman as he left the archeologist. The smile belonged to Robin, and it was one that hinted something much more than happiness. Much more.

As Zoro headed towards the crow nest he heard Robin tell him one last thing.

"Good night."

"Zoro-san."

**Well this is where I'll end it for now. I need to know if I should continue or not. This is still in the works so if you liked it please review and tell me. In your review please, I would appreciate it if you could tell me if you thought both Zoro and Robin were in character. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Its implied

"Hand me the weedier please."

"More soil please."

"The weedier please."

Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.

Zoro did not follow time's path, but for a while now the only social involvement between the two had been Robin's requests.

He was standing by her in the small gardening area with a tool on each hand. He had been standing there observing a small peck of dirt on his right shoe.

_I'll get it off later._

The truth was that the swordsman didn't know what to say to her. What had happened the night before was something out of a different world. The only reasoning Zoro could think of regarding his off toned behavior was that it was, in all sense; a different night.

Perhaps it was the fact that Zoro was reminiscing about his past actions toward Kuina. Even if it was an unexpected death, the swordsman never got the chance to let Kuina know that deep down, she was more than a rival or that of any other competitor.

She was…that brat was…always had been…

His friend.

Last night Robin had reminded him of that same dilemma. By all means she was not his rival in any sense, but Zoro had never told her as he had done so with the rest of the crew; that she was also his friend.

It was this concept that made Zoro act that night. And despite the tension had been dismantled by the two…today felt somewhat restrained.

"Zoro?"

"Hmm?" The swordsman looked at Robin who was now looking at him with a confused expression. Although the swordsman seemed attentive, his mind had dosed off deep into thoughts.

Robin silently took the shovel from Zoro's left hand and murmured a 'thank you' before going back to her gardening work.

The green haired swordsman said nothing as she grabbed the shovel nor did he show any hint of embarrassment as he realized she had repeatedly asked for that tool. And yet with a perfect excuse to have a conversation; no such event had occurred.

Then it came.

"If you want to leave you can. I'm almost done with this row, I really don't mind." She didn't look at him as she said this, but the swordsman knew she was being polite.

Still he said nothing as he watched her. A few drips of sweat presented themselves on the raven haired archeologist's forehead. Her eyes were fixed on the violet pedaled flower she was so eagerly working on. Those blue eyes were filled with anticipation. It wasn't until that moment that Zoro realized she really was enjoying this. This made her happy. Surprisingly enough, this made Zoro's lip curl into a semi-smile; still a smile was a smile.

Finally the swordsman spoke as he bent down across from her.

"I don't mind staying around, if that's okay with you."

It was a dare. A challenge to see what the archeologists would do. In the end Zoro got the reaction he wanted.

Robin, the real Robin showed a somewhat impatient and annoyed glance to the swordsman.

"I don't mind, at all."

The green haired man returned the glance to her keeping it steady as he shot back.

"Then why do you act like you want me to leave?"

"Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"I don't care. Just curious is all."

"Your curiosity is somewhat annoying, Zoro-san."

_Bingo!_

Roronoa Zoro had a grin that any boxer had after just going the whole 12 rounds and finally knocking out his opponent at the last moment of the match.

It was obvious just by the way Robin said his name 'politely' that something was wrong.

_Women are strange sometimes. _

Robin the woman that was so calm and collective, now slowly rose to her feet as she watched the swordsman do the same.

Another standoff.

"You had forty seven minutes." Is all she spoke softly looking down at her flowers.

Zoro gave her a confused look before realizing that unlike him Robin **had** followed time's path.

Still, had she really counted the whole time they were together?

"You didn't ask me about my favorite flower."

The ex-bounty hunter raised one of his eyebrows as he realized, that yes…he was about to get a beating.

"You didn't ask why I like gardening so much."

There was a pause.

Still! She refused to look at him. Her long thin hair covering her face.

He was about to intervene. At least that was the plan before she started again.

This time it was a more personal statement that left the swordsman bamboozled.

Nico Robin looked up at him with her eyes glazing into his with a somewhat incredulous leer.

"You can be annoying sometimes."

With that said she bent down again and continued to work, leaving the swordsman standing there…defeated.

_How did this happen? What the hell is wrong with her? Yesterday happy as a playful child, today moody as ever? This woman…is so troublesome._

Zoro dropped the weedier that he held and gave her one last look before ending their conversation.

"Idiot, saying stupid things. I never bothered asking you anything personal because I didn't think it would matter. I wanted to actually help anyways, even if your…grateful 'sister' made me.

Robin finally decided to look at him with a less annoyed look; the disturbance was still there though.

Zoro put his hands on his pockets and tipped his right shoe finally getting that peck of dirt of his shoe.

"There is no reason to bombard you with questions. It's implied that I care."

There was a change in the raven haired woman's features. There was a small hint of surprise that surprised both her and Zoro alike.

Robin looked down at her flowers, her face feeling rather mild. 

Still she stubbornly picked up her shovel and smoothed out the soil with the flat side.

Zoro looked at her for a moment then shook his head as he got on his knees and copied his friend's action.

"Can you pass me the weedier? Please?"

"Yeah."

There was a few minutes silence as both pirates worked around the flowers before one last comment was made.

"Zoro?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"I don't care."

Zoro had to admit, for some strange reason this chore was fun.

"You're welcomed though."

**I had a little fun this time. I challenged myself to have Robin out of sync and then try to bring her back into character with a smooth justification of her sudden grumpy attitude. I felt comfortable about this, but what did you think? Please review! I will graciously acknowledge them all. Thank you for reading my second chapter, I truly hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
